nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet Jimbo's Baadasssss Song
"Sweet Jimbo's Baadasssss Song" is the nineteenth episode of Season 5. This is the 100th episode in production order. Synopsis Superintendent Chalmers fires Principal Skinner, Jimbo Jones, the teachers and the children after a disaster of gymnasium and the springfield volunteer fire department party with the flood at the elementary, and Skinner reenlists in the Army that Jimbo reenlist in the heavy metal biker. Bart, feeling partially responsible for Skinner and Jimbo's firing, helps to get his old principal his job back, which is now being taken over by Principal James Woods, Superintendent Homer Simpson and Groundskeeper Marge Simpson. Full Story It's show-and-tell day at Springfield Elementary School, and seeing how most kids have geodes or other random items, Bart brings his dog, Santa's Little Helper, to school. Everyone is excited to see Bart's dog, but the Springfield Volunteer Fire Department arrives at the school to teach kids about fire safety. Although Lisa has a genuine interest in fire safety, Bart namely asks for the names of ire safety equipment namely to have Principal Skinner utter double entendres. Principal Skinner introduces a fire safety skit to the students. The skit consists of Ned and Maude playing a hippie couple who use drugs. During the skit, Ned catches on fire as part of the act, but it goes awry when his life is endangered due to it spreading to the extent that not even the stop-drop-and-roll method worked ("It's not working, it just spreads the flames!"). The fire department tries to extinguish him, but they can't because Bart used the fire hose to flood the gym and chased by the bullies. Superintendent Chalmers shows up, "SKINNER!!! (Superintendent Chalmers!) You are in very very big trouble!" Chalmers looks into Santa's Little Helper's eyes and forgives Skinner for what has happened. After a falling Willie lands on seymour "bloated gasbag," this is the final straw for letting bullies chasing Bart. Chalmers fires Jimbo Jones, the teachers, the students, Springfield Volunteers Fire Department and Skinner on the spot, and people of springfield is guilty because of bullies chasing Bart and his dog. Skinner rejoins the army, but manages to gain a friendly relationship with Jimbo and Bart, even going out to Luigi's to eat. During these events, James Woods becomes the new principal of Springfield and Homer & Marge Simpson becomes the new superintendents of Springfield, and is very lax with the orders. Due to this, the school breaks out in chaos with the destruction, turned into arcade room and Carl, Lenny, Jack Marley, Luann, Krik, Barney, Sandy, Ian, Rafael, Rich Texan, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Bernice and Dr. Julius Hibbert vandalize, tag and even Kidnap and lock Comic Book Guy in a cage and force him to do ironing. Bart and Jimbo feels bad for Skinner, and wants to try to get James Woods, Homer & Marge Simpson fired for destroying the school. Superintendent Chalmers shows up to do another inspection of the school, and Bart and Jimbo convinces him to fire Homer, Marge and Woods because of the chaos of destruction the nuclear power plant employees can make with impunity. Chalmers then hears James Woods ask the adult students to "What does the first thing, you going to do? (destroy them!) Good answer." over the intercom, and because you're not allowed to promote a religion in public school, James Woods, Homer & Marge is fired and Skinner becomes principal again. Skinner, and Bart know that they are friends now that Skinner is principal again, so they say goodbye and walk away, feeling good. Meanwhile, Skinner, Springfield Volunteer Fire Department and Willie (who's hauling the fire truck with his tractor) will travel back to School. Willie "agrees" then aptly mutters under his breath, "I'll turn ya in at the next toolbooth." Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Principal Skinner Episodes Category:Bart Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Education-themed episodes Category:Groundskeeper Willie Episodes Category:Episodes named after a character Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Superintendent Chalmers Episodes Category:Homer episodes Category:Marge episodes Category:Milestories Category:Kids Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on DVDs by Harry Bird Category:Ned Flanders Episodes Category:Episodes named after Jimbo